


Crystal Tears

by AzrielWinchester, Eris9703



Series: Kastle Tales [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dysphoria, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Simon, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzrielWinchester/pseuds/AzrielWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris9703/pseuds/Eris9703
Summary: What happens after the happy ending? Especially when you are one of the side characters? Find out along side Nines and Simone as they learn to love themselves and each other.
Relationships: Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Josh/North (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Simon
Series: Kastle Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973227





	1. Unwritten

**Author's Note:**

> Simone and Nines meet. The chemistry is instantly apparent, but these two wounded souls must first weather a harrowingly long and emotional night before they can even begin to explore the attraction they feel for each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simone is tired of being the side character in her own life and Nines is lost and alone without his brother to narrate his.... Can these two lost souls come together and find their own place in the greater story of life? Read on and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flames are used to heat my house for winter.

A year had passed since the revolution's success and the android species were officially considered sentient lifeforms by the U.S. government. The anniversary of the successful revolution was upon them and Markus, the leader of the deviants, was throwing an anniversary party in the Detroit Club Hotel that New Jericho had rented out for the evening. 

On the roof there stood a lone figure gazing out on the city of Detroit. The lights sure looked beautiful that night and the snow coming down softly seemed to be just for her as she debated on jumping. That year had been a long and painful one for Simone as it became more and more apparent that no one needed her anymore.

One by one everyone she'd ever loved had replaced her. Josh had North, Danny had found the love of his life and adopted a few kids of his own, and Markus threw her away like trash. The man who promised her the world on a silver platter only for her to find in bed with the deviant hunter. 

That'd probably hurt the most. Markus, beautiful, intelligent, kind Markus would rather be with the android designed to kill them all than her. Simone had been an idiot to even remotely think she'd been enough for the android messiah. After all, who would want damaged goods? A broken doll the humans built for their own amusement until they broke her.

So here Simone was, taking in the bright lights of the cityscape for the last time as her friends and family celebrated the one year anniversary of their freedom. Danny likely sitting down with his new family and the people she'd once trusted with her life living their lives without her. By the time anyone noticed a thing the broken robot would be gone. The only evidence of its pitiful existence being a broken mess of plastimetal, thirium, and biocomponents on the concrete below.

Nines had come to the party in hopes of nicking enough food to last him and JoJo for a while and all he'd found had been happy couples and joyful greetings. He'd fled to the hotel roof to fling himself over the edge and end it all, but what he'd found was an angel looking ready to do what he'd been coming up here to do. He started singing on some inexplicable instinct. 

_"Just as I was about to take my shoes, off on the rooftop, there I see a girl with braided hair there before me despite myself, I go and scream: " hey! Don't do it, please!" whoa, wait a minute-- what did I just say? I couldn't care less, either way! To be honest, I was somewhat pissed._

_This was an opportunity missed! The girl with braided hair told me her woes, you've probably heard it all before. " I really thought that he might be the one._

_But then he told me he was done!" " for god's sake, please! Are you serious! I just can't believe that, " for some stupid reason, you got here before me! " are you upset that you can't get what you wanted? " you're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!" " i'm feeling better; thank you for listening!" the girl with braided hair then disappeared."_

Simone had climbed over the railing before the lonely young RK had reached the roof. She'd been about to let go of the railing when a man's voice began singing behind her.

From what she could gather, this song detailed someone planning to jump, themself talking a girl down from jumping. _Just as she was about to do it_. It would've been funny had it not been so sad and ironic. Simone had never heard the song before, but based on the cadence and lyrical flow it was clear to the PL600 that it was a song translated to English. She turned to see an android with the most striking pair of grey eyes she'd ever seen and a face that was extraordinarily handsome looking at her with fear and concern.

"Please... just leave me alone. Go back to the party, live your life. Forget that you saw me here." She pleaded to the stranger now sharing the rooftop with her. This wasn't going the way the androgynous android had planned. Why couldn't she just be left alone?

Nines just kept singing and moving forward slowly enough as to be undetectable. 

_"'Alright, today's the day!' Or so, I thought, just as I took both of my shoes off. There was but a girl, short as can be despite myself, I go and scream the petite girl told me her woes; you've probably heard it all before._

_"everyone ignores me, everyone steals! I don't fit in with anyone here!" " for god's sake, please! Are you serious! I just can't believe that, " for some stupid reason, you got here before me! " 'cause, even so, you're still loved by everyone at home! " there's always dinner waiting on the table, y'know?" " I'm hungry, " said the girl as she shed a tear, the girl short as can be then disappeared._

_And, like that, there was someone everyday. I'd listen to their tales; I made them turn away and yet there was no one who would do this for me; no way I could let out all this pain._

_For the very first time, there I see, someone with the same pains as me. Having done this time and time again-- she wore a yellow cardigan " I just wanna stop the scars that grow, " every time that I go home, " that's why I came up here instead." That's what the girl in the cardigan said._

_Whoa, wait a minute! What did I just say! I couldn't care less, either way. But, in the moment, I just screamed something that I could not believe._

_"Hey. Don't do it, please." ah! What to do! I can't stop this girl-- oh, this is new! For once, I think I've bitten off more than I can chew._

_But even so, "please just go away so I can't see, your pitiful expression, it's just too much for me!" "I guess today is just not my day." she looked away from me, and then she disappeared._

_"there's no one here today, I guess it's time. "It's just me, myself, and I. there is no one who can interfere; no one to get in my way here." taking off my yellow cardigan, watching my braids all come undone, this petite girl; short as can be is gonna jump now, and be free....."_

He shuddered, he was so close. If he could save this angel made real, then he could let himself shutdown peacefully. Even if they left him here he just wanted them to live, the world would miss someone so sweetly beautiful.

Despite her better judgement Simone listened to the song. It seemed as though this man could sing anything and make it beautiful. She didn't know why the singing man was up here or why he even cared about a random PL600 he didn't even know, but maybe she could listen to the pretty song like a lullaby before going to sleep for the last time. Yes, to let go of the railing and free fall as she went to sleep sounded wonderful...

"My name is Rooke Kastle and my brother was murdered in August along with the love of his life, all because some humans can't accept that we're alive too. Please whatever is hurting you let someone help...." Nines couldn't keep talking due to how hard he was crying, he could only hope that they didn't let go in the next ten seconds.

A pitiful laugh that surprised even the android herself came out of her. "Hello, Mr. Kastle. Thank you for the song... it was the perfect lullaby for a tired soul. I think I'm ready to go to sleep now..." She closed her eyes and smiled softly just as she was about to let go of the rail. _Goodbye world._

_There!_ He scooped the shorter Android up and stumbled away from the frightening drop over the edge. "Then let me hold you for a while, I'm kinda tired too." This close he could really see how beautiful they- no _she_ was. He swore for a moment that she was wearing a stylized nun’s habit crossed with a military uniform, but he blinked and it became clear that she was just wearing a long sleeve dress shirt with a leather jacket thrown over top and a pair of slacks. "Ra9 must have sent an angel to sit with me until I freeze to death." His voice is thick with tears and slow like he was already shutting down.

The ease of which she was lifted back over the rail and practically crushed to the broad masculine chest of the man astounded Simone. Now she understood, this man was just like her, just like the person in that song. A lost soul in pain that wanted nothing more than to leave this world without hurting anyone else. The latest in a long line of attempts on her part had failed once again, but she couldn't find it in her to care. All that mattered was comforting this lonely man and ensuring he lived for now. After all, just because she didn't care about her own wellbeing didn't mean she couldn't care for this android's.

Simone wrapped her arms around the sobbing man, now realizing tears of her own were rolling down her cheeks as well. They sat there like that for a while, two lost souls embracing in the cold November snow. 

Markus was searching frantically for his girlfriend and upon hearing Connor call down the stairwell that he'd found Simone. Markus was vaulting up the stair rails to get to the same level as Connor. He slammed the roof access door open to reveal Simone curled up in the arms of a stranger. Markus wondered what instinct had driven her to the roof, Had she sensed a soul in need of her soothing presence?

The blonde's audio processors picked up the sound of the door to the roof opening. She opened their eyes to see Markus flanked by the object of her ire, Connor. Her grip on the crying android in her arms tightened instinctually.

Upon closer inspection the RK800 recognized the bigger android. Connor had thought the rumors of her successor had been just that until she saw the large masculine form that superficially shared her likeness holding the blonde Jericho leader in a death grip. SHe advanced on the android, prepared to fight the android off if he meant to harm the PL600.

Nines looked up at the sound of footsteps coming towards them and he couldn't contain the heartwrenching mechanical scream that tore itself from his vocal module, nor could he stop crying. He pulled the Android in his arms closer in a vain attempt to protect her, his tears just wouldn't stop.

The sound of the gentle giant's screams of terror at the sight of the deviant hunter tore Simone's heart to shreds. It was then she noticed the younger of the RK's approach them and her maternal instincts kicked in. 

"Markus, call off your _boyfriend_ , he's scaring him!"

A software instability flashed through the RK800's HUD. A sudden urge to vomit up the thirium in her no, _his_ system was hard to suppress.

Markus felt like his heart was being torn apart as he reached out and grabbed Connor's arm. "Habibi kafaa. You're frightening both of them. Let's go back downstairs, we can talk more later."

"But Markus!" Connor attempted to tell her lover about the RK900.

"Habibi! Please, you can tell me downstairs. Please." Markus began pulling Connor back towards the stairs, he felt like the only reason that he wasn’t as hostile towards the stranger was because of how protective Simone was being.

Connor leveled another suspicious look at the RK900, before letting her love drag her back into the stairwell. SHe didn't trust the CyberLife killing machine. Especially not around Simon, one of the Jericho leaders who was obviously in a very vulnerable state. Easy prey for a manipulative bastard to take advantage of. SHe'd be watching the large android.

Simone watched the two RKs go back inside until the door had closed. _'Fucking prick'_ , she thought bitterly. Connor did one thing for revolution after getting thousands of people killed and suddenly he thinks he's a bigshot hero? The thought made her blue blood boil.

Her attention was drawn back to the quietly sobbing man holding onto her as if his life depended on it. She couldn't leave the guy here, not when he'd saved her from taking her life. "The scary deviant hunter is gone. No one is going to hurt you now. I've got you," she whispered softly into the terrified android's ear like a mother comforting her child after a nightmare.

Nines curled into the shorter Android. "He looked like Krow. But he sounded so much sharper than my brother." The tears simply wouldn't stop.

"Just how many RK800's are even out there?" Simone asked herself. She only knew of Connor and Lyre, her brother's fiance.

"The only other ones besides Krow that I've met are 52 and 53, they go by the names of McGuyver and Jack. The only real Deviant hunter I know of is Connor.... 51. Krow's friend Daniel is dating number 50. I don't like being around them anymore, I don't want to get them killed like what happened with my brother." Nines mumbled into his angel's shoulder.

That struck the PL600 like a hammer to the back of the head. Danny knew this Krow guy and never said a word to _her_ about it? She made a mental note to kick his ass later.

"You know a lot of RK800s... What model are you?" She asked.

"RK900, Sixty found me in the scrap yard. I was mostly dead and he Deviated me anyway." Nines was ready to be left behind, silently bracing himself to be alone again, Many androids were frighten by the possiblities he represented.

But that didn't happen. Simone stayed there rubbing the large back in a comforting gesture that all caretaker models came preinstalled with. Knowing she was being an over attached idiot, the PL600 found herself not wanting to let go. She couldn’t just go home alone again to her small empty apartment that she hadn't bothered decorating since moving in. Maybe it was the errors in her code humans called mental illness, but the idea of taking this kind stranger home seemed appealing to her lonely heart. She just wanted to feel **_something._ **

"It sure is cold out here... do you have a place to stay? This party isn't exactly fun anymore and after all of that, I'm not sure if I want to be alone." She only half joked as she proposed the idea. The worst thing he could was turn her down. 

"I live in a refrigerator box in Capitol park with my ferret JoJo. Please don't send me to a shelter, they're mean to JoJo." Nines knew that if the other Android brought him to a shelter that JoJo would have to be left with them and then he would truly be alone and it would kill him.

_'Are you really going to do this? Take this poor boy home so you can pretend you're being a good samaritan instead of just using him so you won't have to be alone?'_

Yes, yes she was. And she would deal with the guilt of taking advantage of this poor man later. Right now she just wanted, no she **_needed_ **to feel something. Whether it be sexual or emotional she didn't care.

"Perhaps you and your friend could stay at my place for the night? It's cold out and I wouldn't want you to freeze to death. Besides, it's the least I can do to repay you for saving me." Ra9 she hated herself.

"Really!? You mean it? I promise I won't be a bother, I really don't take up a lot of space. I promise." Tears were trickling down his cheeks still, but he had hope. 'T _hank Ra9 for sending me an angel.'_

Any doubt the PL600 had vanished at the look of hope in those big grey eyes. She couldn't help but smile at those puppy dog eyes. "Of course. I wouldn't feel right about leaving you out in this cold weather. Besides... you saved me. I gotta repay you somehow, right?" 

Simone rose to her feet and offered the RK900 a hand. Nines took the PL's hand and almost seemed to flow into a standing position. "I'm glad that you didn't jump. You look like an angel, and even if this is a dream and I'm really dying, I'm glad that Ra9 sent me such a beautiful angel to keep me company." Nines smiled softly and brought the blonde's hand up to lay a kiss to the back of it like a proper gentleman.

That earned a blue blush on Simone's cheeks. "I can assure you, you're very much alive. A-And thank you, you're too kind. Let's get out of here so we pick up your ferret, okay?" It had been so long since anyone had called her beautiful or so much as touched so gently. She felt her systems warm up at the feeling.

Nines let the flushed PL go first, shutting the door to the roof firmly. Closing the door on that chapter of his life. What happened now was going to be different. He had a pretty angel to protect now. "Will you tell me your name? I'm afraid that I might have made you uncomfortable calling you an angel."

"Oh no it's okay! It's just been a while," she giggled nervously. "I'm Simone by the way." Soon they were back down into the hall where the party was being held and the blonde was trying to get through the crowds so they could ditch the venue without being detected.

Nines smiled at Simone's name. Seeing that the PL didn't seem to want to be waylaid he preconstructed the quickest and quietest way out. Gently catching Simone's hand, he led the way to the parking lot without incident.

She was caught off guard at first when Rooke took her hand, but soon realized that the large man was sneaking them out. Before she knew it they were outside the hotel and it was the PL's turn to do the leading to her motorcycle parked down the farthest left row of reserved spaces.

"I hope you don't mind," she said sheepishly. "I paid a pretty penny for this bad boy and I like driving it."

"My dream bike is a classic 2014 Ducati. So I can understand the attachment. Thank you for helping us, JoJo's not built for the outside world." Nines was getting more and more worried about his darling the longer he was away from her.

"No problem. Hop on and hold onto me and we'll pick up your furry friend in no time." She climbed onto the bike and slid on her helmet. Nines slid behind Simone and anchored himself securely to the other Android. He let himself relax against the lines of Simone's body.

Once the larger android was secured, the blonde turned the keys in the ignition and the two pulled out of the parking lot. The PL pulled up a GPS to get directions to Capitol Park and gunned it there as fast as possible.

Nines was trembling all over by the time they got to the park. Terror had welled up during the drive, _'Simone is going to leave you alone if you give her even the slightest bit of trouble! Get JoJo and keep your stupid lovestruck mouth shut!_ ' With those thoughts at the forefront of his mind he slipped off of the bike and scurried over to a clump of bushes on a hill nearby. JoJo was already waiting for him. He scooped her up and hurried back over to Simone and swung up behind her once more.

"Is she okay?" The PL asked over the purr of the engine. She could feel the poor android trembling the whole way to the park. She couldn't be sure if it was from the cold or fear for the little ferret's safety.

"She's cold but mostly annoyed with me for not having food like I promised, it's the reason that I was at the party. We both haven't— I mean she hasn't eaten in a couple of days and she needs food to supplement her energy because thirium is more expensive than organic food." Nines could feel his stomach reminding him painfully that he was the same, but it would trouble Simone if both guests of a single night were to demand enough food to feed a three person human family. He could go a little longer without food.

_Wait, these two could eat?_ That was an interesting revelation. "Well you kinda picked the wrong party to find food at because to my knowledge most androids don't eat," Simone said trying to make this situation at least somewhat lighter with humor. "I can order delivery for you and little one if you want once we get to my place. I'm sorry, but I don't get many visitors, much less visitors that eat so I haven't bothered to buy any human food or cooking tools..."

"Oh I don't need anything! JoJo is so small that she burns through her energy really quickly. And I can buy her something at a vending machine that will last a week!" It would be the last of his money but he would have a whole week to find a good home for JoJo, Simone might even want to keep her! Nines would miss her terribly but she would have a longer life in a home with a family that could provide for her. Nines only needed to hang on a little bit longer and if he was really lucky Simone would take her. Nines didn't notice that he'd started crying again, he was _so_ lonely. He was glad that Simone was going to let him spend one more night safe and warm with JoJo.

Anyone with a brain could tell the RK was lying and the tears flowing from those sad eyes of his weren't helping. She gave Rooke a reassuring smile and a handkerchief from her jacket pocket, handing it to him. "Rooke, it's okay. You and JoJo have obviously been through a lot and I know it's hard to accept help, but I'm here for you now. As long as you're staying with me, I won't let you go without, okay?"

Nines accepted the handkerchief and wrapped it around JoJo. He smiled softly, the woman was very sweet to realize that JoJo would be very cold while the bike was moving. "Thank you for taking care of us. I promise that we won't be a bother." Nines curled his body tightly around JoJo and made sure that he was holding Simone's waist securely, signaling that he was ready to go.

She'd meant for him to wipe his face, but that would work too she supposed. It felt really good helping these two lost souls out. Sure it won't be the best having to be cramped in a small one bedroom flat with not much in terms of decor or entertainment, but she'd inform Josh of her new friends' predicament in the morning. Simone just hoped her house guests for the evening wouldn't be too disappointed.

Nines was feeling slow and he couldn't seem to bring his system's core heat down nor could he stop shivering. He was glad when Simone parked the bike, as soon as the engine stopped he slipped from the bike and promptly landed on his ass as he made a retching noise. His HUD showed that a cascade failure was imminent.

The PL600 jumped at the sound of the larger android hitting the ground. She got off the bike and knelt down to Rooke's level. "Oh my RA9, are you alright? What's your system status?" They asked, concerned on the edge of panic.

"I need food or thirium and two days of solid sleep." It was better to keep his sentences short and to the point right then.

The PL took a moment to process that information before nodding. "I have plenty of thirium in the fridge you can have as much of it as you need." She helped the RK up slowly, using all the strength she possessed in her artificial muscles to lift the larger android. Holy fuck what was this guy made out of?

Thank goodness the sofa was near the door because it took nearly all of her strength to get the large man into the apartment. Once she was sure the two were safe and sound, she made a beeline for the kitchen and came back with all the thirium packages she had in the fridge.

JoJo squeaked and chirped and just generally made a nuisance of herself as she imperiously demanded her portion of the thirium. Nines just accepted the one being handed to him and sank his teeth into the bag to puncture it. He then drank the thirium from the puncture holes.

While setting up the old dish she'd found in the flat from the former tenants for JoJo to drink out of, Simone finally noticed the sharp carnivorous teeth to lined Rook's jaws. Were those there the whole time?! Why were they there? What the hell was CyberLife thinking when they were building this man? 

_'Oh let's make an android with razor sharp monster teeth to make Simone question her sexuality hurhur.'_ Opting to not consider a new questionable thing about herself, Simone finally addressed the incessant squeaking of the little animal and lowered the dish onto the coffee table for her to drink.

Simone pointedly avoided eye contact with the lower half of her odd house guest's face and forced a smile that hopefully did not scream _'I have the weirdest lady boner ever.'_

"Feeling better?"

Nines nodded and slumped over on the woefully short couch. JoJo squeaked contemptuously into her thirium. "I don't want to sleep alone."

_'Neither do I, you having shark teeth is a wet dream.'_

"Well… would you mind sleeping with me then?" She asked suddenly shy and feeling guilty for even considering taking advantage of this guy like that. Suddenly she felt like the scum of the earth. 

Nines blinked musily. "Do you think that you have anything that will fit me like pajamas? Just a shirt, I don't want to sleep in my clothes. They're fairly dirty and I'm already not happy about making your couch dirty."

The thin blonde thought about it for a few seconds and snapped her fingers in a 'a ha' moment. "Yes! I have a bunch of really oversized T-shirts that I sleep in, that'll probably do the trick. I'll go and get some from my room." 

She then excused herself to her bedroom which flanked the living room. The sound of rustling through drawers could be heard before Simone reemerged with a plain black XXXL shirt. "Are you sure this is all you need?"

"Yep, t-shirt and boxers." Nines gently took the t-shirt and set it on the arm of the couch. He then proceeded to whip off the dirty turtleneck and hoodie and simultaneously turn them inside out. This left him bare chested _in Simone's living room._

Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and thirium was threatening to squirt out of her nose at the sight of well toned muscles and some scars that made up his torso. "Uh- I'll give you some privacy! I'll be in my room changing into my pajamas too. Call out when you're decent!" She spoke nearly a mile a minute while averting her gaze. She then booked it into into the bedroom before she somehow managed to make an even bigger ass of herself.

Nines blinked and decided that he probably should have warned her. Shrugging, he finished getting ready for bed and threw his dirty clothes into Simone's washing machine. Looking around he started straightening the house up. After putting the unused thirium away, much to Jojo's displeasure, he was excited to notice the grill on the deck. Knocking on Simone's door he asked, "Simone, are there any towels that I can use to make JoJo a bed? She's going to have to sleep in the bathroom since we don't have a litter box for her at the moment."

"Oh yeah! There's some in the bathroom closet!" She called through the door seemingly calmed down from her little panic.

"Thank you!" Nines hummed and swayed as he put together a warm little nest and dimmed the bathroom lights. He couldn't help but start singing along to the music in his head.

_"I am unwritten, can't read my mind_

_I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand_

_Ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window (window, window, window)_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it (taste it, taste it, taste it)_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten..."_

Through the door the blonde android could hear the beautiful tenor singing a song from decades past. She even found herself humming along to the tune soft enough that not even a dog could hear her. It was tempting to fully sing along, but she sincerely doubted the RK900 would enjoy hearing the ear splitting metallic noises that made up her singing anyway. So Simone just hummed along as she unlocked the door and walked out into the living room wearing a baggy pink t-shirt and a pair of panties barely covered by the hem of her shirt. She looked around and noticed her house guest had tidied up while she was in her room.

"Hey, thanks so much for cleaning up. I would've done it anyway, but that's really sweet of you."

Nines blinked and then his mouth ran away from him. "You're absolutely adorable right now. And you're welcome." His entire face turned indigo.

The blonde's own cheeks were a deep shade of indigo. When was the last time anyone had complimented her without ulterior motives or prompting? "Thank you, you're too kind… ready for bed? I'm really tired."

"I.... yeah I'm really tired too." Nines walked over to Simone and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you for letting me save you, pretty angel."

She involuntarily tensed up for a second not expecting the hug, but whether it be from mental exhaustion, a stupid little crush she was already forming on this guy, or simply touch touch starved after a 3 month dry spell; the PL hugged back, melting into the embrace. "No problem, Big Guy," she said in a low voice.

Nines led the woman into the bedroom and once the blonde had laid down Nines curled up around her. "Goodnight Simone."

She could've sworn her house guest was determined to give her a thirium pump error, but perhaps tomorrow would be a better time to set boundaries or at least talk about things. Right now she was tired enough to go along with this and pretend she wasn't enjoying this and wishing for more. Perhaps she could just drift off into stasis and just disappear. At least for a while.

"Goodnight Rooke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 364 Days


	2. If I Die Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simone takes Nines shopping and comes home with something new for herself as well. But progress is impossible without living through stressful situations first.

Simone had been the first to rise early that morning, still wrapped around the murderbot she'd taken in the night before. Five am in the morning according to her HUD. She carefully pulled herself out of his embrace so as to not wake him. First thing she did was strip off her undies and t shirt while carefully avoiding the mirror. She switched on the shower and waited for it to get hot before stepping in. It was then Simone had a chance to think about the night previous.

It was Revolution Day. The first anniversary of their freedom that had been won during that fateful November. Seeing everyone so happy had made her sick while in that crowded ballroom. Josh and North were chatting with another WR400 that shared North's likeness. She thought that the android had gone by Torri. They looked so happy together, happier than her and Josh had ever been. The thought felt like a knife to her soul. 

All night she'd been greeted with  _ "Simon! Happy Revolution Day!" _ Or  _ "Happy Revolution Day, dude! Why don't you go and mingle? There's plenty of androids who'd wanna meet you!" _ She'd heavily doubted anyone really wanted to meet  **_her_ ** , if anything they'd ask about what happened with her and Josh or her Markus. Or simply just ask her about the android leader himself. So she'd just stayed at her table drinking her alcoholic thirium. Maybe she could get wasted and forget how much her life fucking sucked.

She had no idea how long she'd been sitting there until she saw the one thing that had broken the camel's back. The android messiah himself walked in with his boy toy in tow. Seeing them after that awful night 3 months ago looking like models flipped a switch in her. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't live as the background character in everyone's story to be thrown out like trash when they tired of playing with her feelings. No one  _ actually  _ cared about her. She was just a pawn in everyone else's game and she was just  _ tired… _

And then there she was sobbing brokenly on the roof of the large hotel. She didn't even remember getting in an elevator or breaking the lock to the roof. But there the PL600 was, crying for the millionth time over people who could care less for her. A truly pathetic sight if there was one. She knew no one would think to look for her up here. Not for hours. This was her chance to finally take out the trash once and for all. And she would have, until Rooke found her.

Simone turned off the shower and stepped out drying herself off and turning up her internal heat settings to warm herself up. With a towel now wrapped around her body, she blow dried her hair that was still in the pixie cut she had picked the previous night. Once she was satisfied with the drying process, she ditched her towel on the shower wrack and wrapped herself in her bathrobe.

While she wasn't exactly sure what to think of the large puppy still asleep in her bed, the PL knew damn well Rooke wouldn't be happy here. The shut in android hadn't bothered decorating much since her foster children moved out much less using the mugs and cups for the supply of thirium every android got delivered every week. At this point she'd have to wash every pot and pan again because of the dust it likely had on it.

Said supply of blue blood was getting low due to her guest and his android ferret consuming so much of it. Not that Simone was really concerned. Back before the revolution, she'd gone many a month without a full tank of thirium in her system. Sure it hadn't been pleasant, but it's nothing she hadn't lived through before escaping. There was enough for a cup or two left.

She took a sip out of her favorite mug and decided to call Josh since she knew the ex-college professor would be awake by now. 

When Josh answered the call, the blonde could hear the classic sound of North screaming and cursing up a storm in the background. She was probably yelling at Markus. "So besides our resident idiot leader and his pet murderbot upsetting you last night, how are you this morning Si?"

"Peachy," she replied dryly. "Speaking of murderbots, guess who I had to take in last night because he was homeless? I'll give you a few seconds. Give up? Well it's the RK900 everyone has been blabbering about. And turns out he's about as deadly as a kicked puppy."

"Ah, that explains North's screaming. Chloe came blubbering to North that her darling baby was missing after a brutal attack on Cleo's home. Both Cleo and Krow are being rebuilt almost entirely. It's going to be a year before they're able to be woken up. How's your new puppy doing?" Josh hummed and started filling the required forms to add a loft room to Simone's little apartment.

The woman sighed exhaustedly, running a hand down her face. "Still sleeping last night off. He tells me that he's been on the streets since his brother and his girlfriend were killed by some anti android bigots. The guy had been living in a refrigerator box with his little android ferret. I had to feed him and his ferret most of my thirium supply for the week."

Simone took another sip of her cup. "That brings me to why I'm calling. I can't keep Mr. MurderPup in my small ass apartment for too long. The guy is several inches taller than me and I'm 6 feet tall. There's no way he'd be comfortable here. Could you get him into a bigger apartment once I talk to President Dumbass about getting him a job?"

"Nope." Josh popped his p and continued, "I'm already filing the paperwork for construction of a loft in your apartment. How much should I multiply your thirium supply?"

"Well I guess double for now because I doubt the ferret needs much, but- wait, what do you mean 'nope'? And ex-fucking-scuse me, why the fuck are you filing to turn my apartment into a loft?!" Simone squawked indignantly.

"Not turning it into a loft, adding one so you don't have to give up your bed every night. And I'll have Ralph or Jerry stop by with an emergency supply to top you off until your next delivery. Should I forward you a clothing allowance or are you good for this month?"

"Wait an Ra9-damned minute! Rooke cannot stay here! I never said I wanted a roommate, he's just a temporary house guest. Tell me this is some sick joke you're pulling!"

"He's not a roommate, he's a foster. The only people willing to take him are Lyre and Daniel and they have Sofie the ST500, Aisle the YK500, and that Android owl the kids found. Angus and Jack are still in Japan helping them with the rash of Android murders. Connor and Markus coul—"

"No! Absolutely not! The guy screamed bloody murder when that murderbot even came close to him! So you're telling me I'm stuck with this guy?" 

"You could send him to one of North's shelters, but you'd have to keep his ferret." Josh knew that Simone could never be that cruel.

She visibly deflated, knowing damn well she had no choice but to keep the make her house guest a permanent inhabitant of her humble abode. How had she not seen this coming? Damn her stupid impulsive heart! She'd debated to  _ fucking _ this guy last night because he was hot and he'd saved her and now she'd have pay for her sins by having that hunk of a man in her house 24/7. This temptation was the last thing she needed! She sighed audibly.

"No... I'll keep him. Ping me the documents to look over before sending them over. You should probably forward a clothing allowance too, because Rooke only has one set of clothes. I'll have to take him shopping today."

"Done and done. Good luck with your Murderbot training."  **_CLICK._ **

"Fucking bastard!" Simone cursed under her breath. It wasn't like she hated having the RK900 around, it was actually a really nice thought and that was the problem! It was just easier being alone and the last thing she needed was to get involved with another man who could irreversibly break her. She'd had enough disappointment for a lifetime. Another pair of mouths to feed, another set of faces to disappoint when she ultimately couldn't be the bubbly little doormat everyone expected her to be. She took another sip from her cup, taking in an unnecessary breath she didn't know she was holding.

Nines sat with his back against the bedroom door, he'd heard enough of Simone's conversation to know that she didn't want him there, but was letting him stay regardless of her desire for solitude. Nines kept his hands locked over his mouth hoping that they would muffle his sobs. He swore that Simone wouldn't even notice he was living there and Nines would leave the very second she told him to.

Simone finished off her cup of thirium and decided it was time to start the day. She got up from the table and knocked on the door to her room softly. "Hey Rooke, are you up? Can we talk a moment?"

"Of course, just a moment Simone."  Nines Rooke scrubbed his cheeks dry and stood up straight, taking a deep breath he quietly opened the door and peeked out at Simone. "What's up?" He could do this, she wouldn't ever know that  Nines Rooke knew how much of an unwelcome guest he was.

When the door was opened the first thing the PL600 noticed was that her new foster's eyes were red from what Simone thought was tears. A look of concern formed across her features before speaking up. "Are you okay hun? You look like you've been crying." She almost reached up and cupped his face like her old comfort protocols dictated. She quickly decided that would probably be weird.

Nines Rooke smiled as reassuringly, as was possible for someone with his particular dental condition. "Yeah I'm fine just woke up from a nightmare is all." Success! Now to survive the week and convince Simone to keep JoJo and send him away and he could find a nice abandoned building to shut down in.

The blonde wasn't convinced, but if Rooke didn't want to tell her what was wrong, she wouldn't force it. "I won't force you to tell me about it, but when you feel up to it I'll be here, okay?"

She gave him a reassuring smile of her own before continuing. "Would you mind joining me at the table? I have some news for you."

Nines Rooke moved over to the table and gently curled into one of the seats. Perched almost like a bird or a small child. "What news?" He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on them.

"Well I'll start with the not so great news, your brother and his girlfriend Cleo are going to be fixed up as good as new, but it'll take Dr. Kamski a year to do it because the damage done was so severe their bodies will have to be mostly rebuilt."

"But the good news is I'll be fostering you until then! And no I don't mean  _ that _ kind of fostering. You'll just be staying with me until your brother is repaired. I'm currently in the process of getting approved to add another room to this apartment so you'll have your own space so you don't have to keep sleeping in my bed. You and JoJo will have your own room! Isn't that great?"

She was desperately trying to chipper despite their odd situation. Unfortunately she had a bad habit of rambling when she was nervous. And boy was the PL600 beyond nervous. She hated giving bad news.

Hearing that Krow and Cleo would be okay, eventually,  Nines Rooke resolved to be dead or not anywhere near Detroit when they were fully recovered. He had a year to plan apparently, He wanted Simone to love life by the time he had to go. He smiled sweetly at her, "I promise that I won't be a bother, you won't even know I'm here. Are there any chores you'd like me to do? I know that as soon as I can get a job I'll pay rent."

The blonde sighed in relief internally. He took that better than she thought he would, Simone smiled back at Nines softly. "All I ask is that you clean up after yourself. As for rent, we can split it. I'll be in touch with Markus to ask to get you a job as my teacher's assistant so I can show you the ropes."

Nines Rooke nodded just as they heard the alarm for the dryer go off. "You washed my clothes?" He sounded vulnerable, like a lost child.

Simone raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Why wouldn't I? I saw that you put them in the washing machine and those are the only clothes you have and I wouldn't want to keep you in just your pjs all day," the PL said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Speaking of clothes, you should get ready soon because we're going shopping so you and JoJo will be more comfortable here until the second room gets built. And I just got more clothing allowance money so we can get you a bigger wardrobe.

Nines Rooke nodded once more and went to grab his clothes to change into. "Is it alright if I take a shower real quick?"

"Sure. Take your time, we have plenty of daylight to spare!" She replied cheerfully. 

Nines Rooke made sure that he washed himself and JoJo thoroughly and quickly. JoJo got warm water and he showered with cold. As soon as he was dressed and the bathroom had been cleaned up he let JoJo out of the bathroom. 20 minutes had passed according to his internal clock and yet Simone hadn't moved an inch. "I'm done with the bathroom if you need to use it now."

"Oh no it's okay! I took one earlier this morning. I'm an early riser." She was an early bird, but she'd gotten up extra early that morning. She just couldn't handle being next to such an Adonis without dying or doing something stupid. "I'll just go get dressed and then I'll call an auto taxi for us." 

Simone walked into her room and closed it behind her. RA9, she was still so tired... she just hoped Rooke didn't see through all the fake cheer she was putting on. She wondered just how long she could put on this act around the RK until he finally figured out just how fucked up a bitch she was. Everyone always did eventually. Perhaps that was why Josh and Markus threw her out like trash.

The PL600 picked out an oversized hoodie she never returned to a guy who came over for a dick appointment, a simple sweater, a pair of jeggings that looked like jeans because she just couldn't be bothered with actual denim, and her favorite pair of boots. She gazed to the mirror on the bedroom door and decided on shoulder length hair in a simple messy bun. Once she was satisfied with her lazy outfit for the day she opened the door and stepped out. She turned to a fully dressed Rooke. "Okay, are you ready to go?"

Nines Rooke smiled and nodded, "Yes. Is it alright if JoJo comes with?" Simone looked tired, Nines vowed to take up less room tonight.

"I suppose so, just make sure she stays out of sight. We could get kicked out of the grocery store if they see her, android ferret or not."

She called for an auto taxi and according to the app on her HUD, it was due to arrive in 10 minutes. Until then she and her new roomies had some time to talk. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Um hey, I've been meaning to ask. How exactly does the whole eating thing work? I've never heard of an android capable of eating and since we'll be out I wanna know just what I can get grocery wise."

"JoJo isn't supposed to have pork and neither am I for that matter and if we get candy it can't be gum or toffee or caramel. Oh! And even if she begs JoJo isn't allowed grapes because she tries to swallow them whole."  N Rooke grinned boyishly.

"No pork, sticky candies, and no grapes for JoJo. Got it!" She was already mentally preparing a shopping list. The blonde couldn't help but giggle at the mental image of the tiny dwarf ferret trying to swallow a fruit as big as her head whole.

"You know I'm actually glad I have an excuse to go out and get some cooking supplies and groceries. Cooking is actually one of the things I actually enjoy doing."

N Rooke nervously pet JoJo the entire time that they were waiting for the auto taxi to arrive and he murmured stories about his time with the FBI to Simone while they were riding to the store. He was anxious as he tended to attract unwanted attention at the grocery store.....  maybe Simone would hold his hand?

Once they arrived at the store Simone noticed that the larger android wasn't looking so hot. "Hey, you okay buddy?" She asked gently.

Rooke smiled soothingly at Simone, "I tend to draw unwanted attention to myself in stores. I don't really understand it, besides my teeth I'm not really that remarkable." He knew that Simone was just being a good host to her unwanted guest.

She frowned at that. Why would anyone give this poor guy such grief? Maybe he was the RK900, but they all seemed to accept Connor,  _ the deviant hunter _ well enough. It wasn't Rooke's fault that he was built to be a deadly weapon! The guy was just another person just trying to live his life. And unlike a certain RK800, he'd never hurt anyone before. The blonde decided at that moment that if anyone looked at this big cinnamon roll funny she'd catch a charge for assault or murder. 

"Well, if you ever feel anxious you can hold my hand if you want. There's no shame in it. And if anyone looks at you funny, they'll have me to contend with." Simone said, her voice firm.

Rooke nodded and gently placed JoJo in his hoodie pocket. "Ready?"

"Ready." She took the gentle giant's hand and the two of them entered the large grocery store. Simone opened up a shopping list she'd compiled based on the nutritional needs of a fully grown man and a ferret (diet restrictions included) as well as a few things she also needed for the apartment. She made sure not to stray too far away from Rooke's side as they walked aisles.

Trouble started about 5 five minutes into their shopping trip when JoJo insisted that she wanted to be on Simone's head, no ifs, ands, or buts.

When the PL600 wasn't gently tucking the little fluff noodle back into Nines' jacket pocket, Rooke was trying to keep from drawing the attention of the other shoppers. This ferret was definitely deviant as she was very clever in how she escaped every time. 

Eventually the two androids grew tired of the endless fight to keep the tiny terror in the RK900's pocket and Simone relented, pulling her hood up to cover JoJo as she climbed onto her head.

**Hello pretty angel.** The interface request was gentle but insistent.

Simone hadn't expected the voice of an older woman to fill her head, but she knew who it was.  **JoJo?** Her internal voice questioned. The PL600 tried her best not to look surprised.

**I'm glad that you didn't decline the interface. I wish to explain my purpose to you and ask that you please ignore my silly pup's slander regarding grapes, I really would be much obliged if you added some to the shopping cart.**

She considered this for a moment between the questions forming in her HUD.  **I'll consider it if you tell me about yourself and answer a few questions of mine,** she replied coolly.

**Gladly. I am RK1K, I provide emotional and mental support to my Nines. I am 10 cm long. Grapes, thirium, and mini marshmallows are my favorite foods.** JoJo sounded extremely proud of this information.

RK1000, huh? Who would've thought the last RK model would be a 10 cm long ferret? She would've thought further on that, but her attention latched onto that name.  _ Nines _ .

**Nines? You mean Rooke? Is that a nickname?** Simone had a bad feeling that she'd been calling the wrong thing this whole time.

**Nines is the name that Krow gave him before they were given their two leg names. To each other they have always been Nines and Sixty. Nines is punishing himself by not correcting you, because he believes that he is the cause of his brother's attack, Krow and Cleo were going to see a play that he'd won tickets to as a surprise anniversary date for them.**

Oh no... the poor thing. Simone wanted nothing more but to pull the large android next to her into a big hug and never let go. Maybe him living with her was a good thing after all.

But how long could Simone keep up her mask before it finally fell apart?  **Well thank you for telling me about this... Ra9, I just want to help him so bad…**

**Take care of yourself and be his friend. Also grapes would be nice, his favorite seasoning is lemon pepper and his favorite foods are honey lemon chicken, biscuits and gravy, and taco pizza.**

**You're really trying to drive home the grapes thing, huh? Fine. I'll whip up some lemon pepper chicken for dinner tonight and I'll sneak you some grapes. But you have to let me cut up the grapes before you eat them. Deal?**

**Deal.** With their bargain struck JoJo was content to curl up in the tall lady's hair and leave the interface passively open so that her naturally soothing thoughts and observations could pass to Simone.

With the conversation seemingly over Simone turned her full attention back to the shopping. In her HUD she added seedless grapes to the list. Thank goodness the three of them were in the produce section the blonde turned to check on her friend to see how  Roo Nines was doing.  _ Nines _ was basically eye fucking the meat and cheese section of the store, drooling like a starving man.

Simone rolled her eyes fondly at the RK's behavior and decided this would be a good time to pick up the veggies as well as the nearest bag of seedless grapes and place them in the cart with Nines none the wiser. With the produce scratched off the list, They could head to the meats and cheese section to pick out the meats that would make up the meals for next few weeks. 

"So I was thinking we could have some lemon pepper chicken with some roasted potatoes and green beans tonight. What do you think?"

Rooke gave an enormous grin and nodded vigorously. "Yes please! I love lemon pepper! Can we do baked potatoes instead?" He was thinking strictly with his stomach at the moment, nerves completely forgotten.

"Works for me," The shorter android giggled at Nines' excitement. The rest of the grocery shopping went pretty well with JoJo keeping up the casual interface. For the first time in a good while, Simone actually felt okay. Perhaps she should bug Dr. Kamski for a support animal of her own after he's done repairing Sixty and Cleo.  If she wasn't dead by then. Nines smiled and hummed for the rest of the trip even when the girl at the cash register looked at him like he was a freak until he grinned and showed off his teeth. The bitch looked horrified.

Simone made damn sure to give the cashier a shit eating grin for as long she could until they walked out the door.

"Should we call the Jerries Delivery service to take the groceries home so the cold stuff doesn't spoil?" Rooke mumbled this to himself as he shifted the enormous number of bags he was holding so he could look for his wallet to see how much money he had left.

The PL600 noticed what Nines was attempting to do and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No worries Nines, I'll just call them up and charge it to my account. It's alright."

"Oh... right...."  _ Nines _ smiled shyly, "I like that name. I keep forgetting that most people aren't as old fashioned as Sixty and I. Getting a bank account is difficult since most people don't like us because Sixty is a failed RK800 and I look like a shark had a baby with a tank."

Simone scoffed at that. "I don't get why. You're only 6'4 and nowhere near the size of a TR400, the largest humanoid android model. People are just jerks. I may not have gotten to meet your brother, but I'm sure we would've gotten along amazingly."

"What's a TR400?" Nines looked genuinely confused.

"You've never seen one? They're huge! Before the revolution Cyberlife built them to lift heavy equipment in ship yards and construction zones. The largest one I've seen stands at 7 ft tall."

"Like Kara's husband Luther? He's taller than me by a lot." Nines blinked.

"I'm not sure I know who this Kara woman is, but maybe. Is Luther an android?" Simone asked curiously.

"Uh Huh. He's strong enough to pick me up with one arm." Nines tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy.

A spark of affection spread through Simone's chest at the puppy like mannerism. Without really thinking, she pet the top of Nines' head. His hair was soft and curly in texture. "Then he sure fits the description. Don't mind the judgemental idiots, they don't know what they're missing." 

Nines felt Simone's fingers thread through his hair. His eyes became half lidded and a rolling, rumbling purr stuttered to life in his chest.

A soft blush formed on the blonde's cheeks at the sound of the deep purr coming from her friend. She didn't want to stop, didn't want this moment to end. What even was this anyway? She didn't know, but she didn't have the time to find out what it was. Long fingers continued to thread through her foster's hair as she called Jerry's Delivery Service. Nines purred all the way up until ginger-blonde EM400 rode up on an old Vespa.

Simone greeted the EM400 before helping him load the groceries onto the old vespa. "Thank you so much Gabriel! Bill my account as usual and I'll ping you the passcode to my apartment."

Gabriel produced a vial of lavender and chamomile perfume and handed it to the PL. "Glad to see you out and about gorgeous. Sammy's been asking me about when you were coming back to see him." Nines rumbled ominously at the very much shorter Android.

Simone noticed the rumbling that resembled the territorial growling of an overgrown cat, but chose to deal with Gabe first. "You're too kind, better hope Yhriel doesn't hear or you'll be on the couch for a month," She joked. "I've been so preoccupied lately that I seem to have neglected the little guy, huh? Perhaps you guys should just enroll him in the New Jericho school. We accept everyone android or human, besides I'm sure he'd make a lot of friends."

"Ah, my angel knows that she's the only one for me. She's looking for a new assistant if any of the PKs are interested, Liza's getting an adult chassis so she can go to college soon. Funny story, but we've actually been considering enrolling Sammy there." The EM400 peered curiously at Nines for a moment, "He's quite a bit older than your regular fosters, roommate?"

"Sorta? On paper he's a foster, but I consider him a roommate." It indeed was an odd situation. "Oh my RA9 tell Liza that I'm proud of her! She's worked so hard to get her GED so she can go out into the world. I'll be sure to let the PKs know about the free spot open too! And if you do decide to go through with it call up Josh and he'll set up the paperwork for you." Nines curled his body around Simone's and continued to rumble threateningly.

Knowing damn well this was going to only get worse the longer she dragged this conversation out, Simone had to think fast. "Well Nines and I have some clothes shopping to do before the stores close so I'm afraid we'll have to continue this conversation later. Tell everyone I said hi!" Simone thanked her lucky stars that JoJo was still casually interfacing on the top of her head. Gabriel waved goodbye to the pair as they hurried to their taxi. Simone had no idea that she was walking in the shadow of a savage protector.

When they started moving Simone turned to the now docile RK900 with a worried look. "What was that about?"

"Huh? What?" Nines was genuinely confused.

The PL600 pulled a confused face in return. "You were curling yourself around me and growling at Gabriel like a territorial cat. Do you not like him for some reason?"

"He seemed very nice to me. Was I really growling at him?" Nines looked worried.

Simone's gaze softened, but she still looked concerned for her friend. "You really have no recollection of it? Maybe we should have someone look at that. Perhaps it's a bug in your software?" She suggested trying to make sense of it.

"Okay. Can we see Lucy?" Nines leaned against Simone's shoulder and started purring again.

The blonde android rolled her eyes fondly, thinking this supposed murderbot was the cutest thing she'd ever met. "Sure hun, I'll be sure to schedule you a consultation soon." Nines was content to sit that way until they got to the mall.

Between the calming presence of the ferret hidden by her hood and the soft purring from Nines, Simone was on cloud nine. She couldn't remember the last time she'd ever felt like this if she ever did. The absence of the self loathing thoughts as well as the constant feeling of panic at something going wrong being almost enough for the PL600 to cry. So this was what being normal felt like. 

She wished the small ferret android could stay on her forehead forever. Maybe then she could be fully okay with all of this. Perhaps she could keep this domestic bliss... That thought was interrupted by the cab coming to stop and the automatic doors opening to let them out in front of the mall.

Nines blinked, staring at the massive building in both awe and horror. This was the single largest store he'd ever seen.

Being an android designed to read the body language and feelings of others, Simone without thought took the larger android's hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I'll be here the whole time."

Nines nodded slightly. "How many people could you house here?" Nines sounded like he was genuinely already trying to convert the building into an apartment complex using his pre-construction software.

She thought about it for a bit before giving up. Why did the RK want to know that? "I'm not entirely sure, why do you ask?"

"So many Androids are still homeless, how many would be happy to have just 10 square feet to call their own. I was designed to solve problems in any capacity but the one thing that I find myself circling back to is the homeless population here in Detroit, it's exploded since the revolution as most other cities don't want Androids who can think for themselves taking the jobs of hardworking humans. Androids of all kinds flock to Detroit in droves hoping for a better life and they're denied it because of politics stating that Androids can't assume possession of buildings or businesses unless they've been abandoned for more than 15 years. And it's not just Androids that this happens to, homeless humans have been some of the kindest people to Androids and they are just as oppressed." Nines had explained all of this as they walked into the mall.

A look of dawning realization came across the PL600's features as Nines explained his reasoning. He was 100% correct. Homelessness of both humans and androids has been a big problem in Detroit even before the revolution and has only gone up after androids were legally deemed sentient life. Large buildings like this mall could be easily made into an apartment complex for androids of all makes and models. Homeless humans would of course be allowed as they were permitted in the homeless shelters North ran as well as in New Jericho town. It made Simone sick seeing the countless homeless androids and humans struggling while the upper middle class ignore them. 

"I know... Markus, Josh, North, and I have racked our brains on how to fix it. The human politicians are so bull headed and condescending during political meetings that I've had to keep North and even Josh the pacifist from punching one in the face. Honestly if you have any suggestions feel free to say something and I'll pass it along if it's promising." The blonde had an almost exhausted cynical expression as she spoke.

"I would simply explain that if they continue to blatantly ignore the issues set before them that I would seek legal recourse and speak with Dr. Kamski." Nines gave Simone a shark's grin.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice at this point. If the humans won't listen by playing nice then we'll just hit them where it hurts," Simone said with a shit eating grin. "Good thinking Nines!"

"I could even tell them myself, I'm very charismatic or so I've been told." He winked at Simone with a wicked little grin playing about his lips.

"And I simply must agree. Honestly, I think you'd make a good council member. You're clearly very intelligent and have a good insight on one of the most important issues affecting androids. You deserve it so much more than Connor "I Fucked My Way Onto the Council" Anderson." The bitter venom in Simone's words could kill.

"How did he and Markus end up together in the first place?" Nines didn't like how Connor and Markus had looked at Simone, like she was a gourmet meal and they were starving.

"I don't know. I was kinda shut down through most of the revolution. Apparently Markus had talked Connor into deviating just moments before the FBI stormed Old Jericho. Connor then walked into CyberLife and deviated a bunch of androids in the bowels of the facility before leading the whole army to aid Markus. All of a sudden he went from the most feared android, Cyberlife's deviant hunter to a big hero. Funny thing was the guy was the very reason I shut down." The two had walked into the thrift store Simone had gotten 50% percent of her wardrobe from. The blonde's eyes were now stormy as she recounted the events of the revolution and her death.

"So he's the one who got Sixty shot in the head." Nines mumbled.

That brought Simone out of her rage filled reverie. "I'm sorry what?"

"My brother Sixty was woken up to take over the Deviant Hunter's job, but Sixty was already a Deviant, because the Deviant Hunter had Deviated. He decided to go along with Cyberlife's plans until he could find both the Deviant Hunter and Lieutenant Anderson and see them safely to the resolution of the revolution. But because his stress levels got too high. He was scared and alone with no one helping him, he made one bad decision and got into a fight with the Deviant Hunter and the end result of him being too stressed was the Lieutenant shooting him in the forehead, it destroyed his social module but it probably saved his life." Nines always felt sad telling that story, "It probably saved my life as well because when Sixty woke up in the scrap yard he found me mostly dead and half mutilated. He carried me nearly all the way to Dr. Kamski's house. He was my hero, my big brother, and my protector." Nines gave Simone a wobbly smile and sniffled.

The PL600's chest ached for Nines as she listened to the story. She squeezed the larger hand in hers. "He'll be back, honey. We'll just have to be patient. And in the meantime I'll do the best I can to make your stay with me as comfortable as possible," Simone reassured the larger man with her most gentle voice.

"What if he's not the same? What if he doesn't want to be my brother anymore?" Nines shook his head, expression becoming like stone for less than a second before it softened to what seemed to be his default expression, somber and serious, mature even. Well it would be if his eyes didn't betray his every thought and feeling.

"I don't see why he wouldn't be. I'm sure the father of all androids can put two androids back together and not reset them. It's actually illegal to reset androids now. I know you're scared, but driving yourself crazy with endless questions won't solve anything. Believe me I know."

"This is why I like older models, you think and form logical opinions even on emotional subjects. Most newer models get hysterical if you so much look at them wrong." Nines was talking distractedly as he shifted through the turtlenecks not by colour, but by feel. "My favorites so far are you and Alice, she's Kara and Luther's daughter and a YK500."

"Hey, I'm not that old," Simone chuckled, not even attempting to sound offended. "But I appreciate the sentiment. The AP700s do tend to be more uh-  _ sensitive _ than earlier models I've noticed." The blonde was mostly window shopping, but also looking for things she thought the RK would like.

Nines picked two turtlenecks and looked at the prices, before reluctantly putting the softer, more expensive one back. He then moved towards the pants. "Sensitive is a nice way of putting it. I'd say dramatic, but sensitive is good as well." He very nearly incinerated the slacks that he was feeling, with the amount of vitriol that he said the word sensitive. "So besides adopting giant rabid animals what do you do for fun?"

Simone gave the taller man an unimpressed look at the self deprecation, but nonetheless answered while showing him some jeans he might like. "Well, I do enjoy my job teaching at the Boarding school where we keep the orphaned YK and PK500s, but when I have free time I do like to read, knit, and listen to some music while I go on my morning jogs when it's warm out. There's no real reason to exercise or anything like that, it just relieves stress."

"I like to parkour, read romance novels, and eat. I love eating." Nines eyed the jeans critically for a moment before reaching out to touch, he recoiled nearly instantly at the rough texture. He went back to look for something else.

The PL600 made a mental note that denim was too rough a texture for RK and put the jeans back on the rack. "You know I'm kinda jealous. One of the only things I actually liked doing before deviating was cooking and baking. I wasn't made to eat, but I never got complaints about my cooking so I must've been doing something right. But I've always wanted to at least taste the meals I prepare. What's it like?"

"Like I said I love eating. I'm sure that if you ask Dr. Kamski would be glad to give you the upgrade. Why do humans insist on wearing such rough fabrics?!"

Simone shook her head. "I'm not sure, he's already done so much for me with my body mods, I don't wanna bug him with a bunch of favors. And I guess it's for the aesthetic. Humans tend to be very superficial and shallow like that."

"He's actually excited whenever anyone comes and asks him for something. It makes him feel useful, Chloe says that it's got something to do with feeling good when people thank him. I miss them." Nines' voice glitched at the end.

"Why don't we go visit them then? If what you say is true we can kill two birds with one stone. You'll see them again and I'll finally be able to eat. It's entirely up to you though."

"Okay, but don't make me stay there when you leave. Please, no matter how much Chloe cries." Nines begged quietly.

"Of course not. You'll be coming back home with me. I will never make you do anything you don't want to do." Simone assured the gentle giant just as quietly. As if to punctuate her point, the shorter android took Nines' hand and squeezed gently.

Nines squeezed back lightly. He was done looking at the pants with only two pairs of slacks and a turtleneck to show for his efforts. He couldn't help but look back at the soft black cashmere sweater that he'd put back. He wanted it desperately but it was 20$ and everything else was under 10$. "Can we see if they've got anything for JoJo here?"

Simone clued into Nines' infatuation with the black sweater and made sure to grab it for him when he wasn't looking. "We can check. If not there's a pet store in the mall we can swing by. We have a good few hours before the mall closes."

Nines moved towards the toys and knick knacks section only to be stopped by an older human woman. "Where do you think you're going young man? That's the woman and children's section of the store!"

Having been following closely behind the RK900, Simone was quick to hear the shrill voice of the older woman stepping in front of the tall android. She felt her nonexistent stomach drop just looking at the woman. The classic bleach blonde undercut bob with the entitled voice and hostile body language spelled out trouble. The PL600 stayed quiet however, waiting to see if Nines could possibly tame the she-beast.

Nines peered down at the woman for a moment and then he simply moved around her as if she was just a particularly shrill piece of scenery. "Angel, are the store mannequins always so loud?"

Simone had to suppress a chuckle as Nines' sidestepped the now fuming woman. She had to cover her mouth as she too attempted to walk around the woman, but the middle aged hag seemingly didn't appreciate the barely concealed laughter and decided to target the android that seemed an easier target.

"And you! You should be ashamed of yourself for walking around dressed like a whor—!" Nines moved faster than either of them could blink.

"If you finish that word or your sentence madam not only will you be committing a hate crime you will be facing another charge for that hate crime being against an Android of New Jericho's leadership. You have thirty seconds to walk away from us, before I call you into the police for harassing us." The woman nearly pissed herself in terror, causing Nines' lip to curl in disgust. "Let's go Angel. We can find stuff for JoJo at the pet store, the atmosphere here has been soured."

Unsure of what the fuck just happened and just wanting to get the hell away from this woman, Simone allowed her foster to lead her away from the scene. It wasn't until Nines had almost walked her out of the store that she realized they still needed to pay for the clothes. Simone stopped and assured Nines that she'd be right back and that she just had to pay for their stuff. 

"You don't have to come back in if you don't want to, but I gotta go and pay these before we go anywhere else, okay?"

Nines nodded and leaned against the wall. He looked drained from his outburst. "I'll be here."

Simone nodded before running back into the store and paying for the sweaters. She made sure to apologize to the clerk for the mini scene before, but the lady at the counter brushed it off before giving her a sympathetic grin herself. The PL joined Nines back outside the store smiling. "Ready to check out the pet store?"

"Yes, I didn't get you in trouble did I? I can get a little rough around the edges when I'm hungry." Nines flushed indigo and smiled shyly.

This got a warm smile out of Simone as she took the anxious android's hand. "Oh nah, honestly when I went to check out, the girl at the counter thought it was really funny. I guess she gets a lot of bitches like that on a daily basis in the store. Though I have no idea what that bitch was talking about when she was about to call me a whore. Apparently a baggy hoodie and a pair of jeggings are now too revealing? I think she was just mad that I was laughing at your sick burn."

"I don't understand people like her, you know that I've met Androids that behave that way! Say what you want about the Deviant Hunter on his off time, but if you're a witness to a crime and he's asking you what happened, you'd best cooperate. He's just trying to do his job." Nines huffed.

"Well since he's the android ambassador to law enforcement I'd be obligated to no matter what my personal feelings may be," Simone responded calmly. "I know you said you bit cagey when you're hungry so perhaps we could grab you a snack from the food court to hold you over until dinner. Maybe we could get you a big pretzel?"

"Pepperoni with cheese dip?"Just like that the massive android forgot about his irritation. He held Simone's hand and asked about all of the different stores and stands.

To which the blonde happily answered as the two waited in line at the pretzel stand. Once at the front the blonde ordered the pretzel for Nines and once reminded of the dip, requested that as well. Thank goodness her job paid well, the pretzels at this stand were very overpriced! She just hoped Nines liked it as they headed to the escalators as the pet store was on the second floor.

JoJo sent Simone an unflattering thought about the rabbits in the store window.  **Useless balls of fluff, they don't even understand that these tiny humans are going to kill them in less than a year.**

Simone winced internally at the thought.  **I** **_sooo_ ** **did not need to hear that.**

Nines tugged the shorter android over to the aisle with the DIY pet enclosures. "It's got to be big and I'll have to figure out how to get a working bathroom in it. And –!" Nines almost crumpled under the force of Saint Bernard puppy who tumbled into him in a bid for freedom. A brief glimpse of an LED is seen at its temple. It hid itself behind Simone, trembling in fright of the enormous angry human chasing it.

It all happened so fast for the PL600 whose hood almost fell revealing JoJo still on top of her head. She'd managed to pull it back up before the hood fell.

"You okay Nines?" She called to the still in shock android.

"I'm fine our new friend however has just Deviated and wishes to report a murder of two children, one YK boy and his human sister." Nines looked furious.

Simone's eyes nearly bugged out of her face plate at the news. "What?! Where? Did the saint Bernard say where?!" Simone's tone became deathly serious.

"Yes I've already alerted the police, please have JoJo choose a suitable cage for the moment. I'll get some supplies for our friend, as he's picked you as his new person. The children were apparently former fosters of yours." Nines swayed slightly before turning and going for the doggie aisle.

Once left alone, the woman was left to process the sudden tragic news. A human girl and a YK500 boy. Realization hit her like a brick to the head. Little Anna and Richie, the two orphans that ran away from their abusive parents. Jericho scouts had searched the streets for androids still hiding in gutters and dumpsters from the FBI patrolling the streets looking to round up androids to put in kill camps. 

The two were found hiding in an abandoned car in the rundown parts of Detroit shivering from the cold. Anna had been fiercely protective of her brother when a scout had found them. It had taken the AX400 scout showing her LED before the 10 year old had unlocked the door and let her lead them to shelter from the cold. 

The two had been placed with Simone and had stayed with her until they were adopted by a male/female Traci couple. More like she'd given them up to the couple. She was a mess trying to care for two children when she herself didn't even want to care for herself. The PL had given them up to parents that could give them a better life than she could. Now hearing that they were both dead because of her felt like someone had ripped out her regulator and smashed it to a million pieces. Tears overflowed her eyes and ran down her pale cheeks.

The large angry human that had been chasing the dog turned out to be mall security. Seeing the tall slender person's tears and the dog huddled close to their legs, they opted to try to help the distraught android who resembled their husband. "Excuse me, is there anything that I can help with?"

Simone was startled by the sudden voice, but soon found it to belong to a security guard. She wiped away the tears and attempted to appear at least somewhat in control before speaking. "Oh I'm sorry, it's just-" he paused upon realizing her vocal modulator was producing static in her distress. "That puppy right there just reported to my friend that two children were just murdered. I-I used to be their foster parent." Her voice glitched from the effort it took to get that out.

The large dark skinned masculine human thought of their own two children. "Has your friend called for the police? I've only been chasing him for about five minutes. Would you like me to wait with you until your friend gets back? I know that if they were my children my Tyler would shut down from the grief. And you look to be a similar model to him." Luca kept their voice calm and soothing, just like Tyler had taught them.

"Yeah, he called the police and if you wouldn't mind that would be lovely." Simone managed through the static. "PL600?"

"Yup, bought him just before my ex ran off. The kids asked him what name he wanted and he picked Tyler, I knew he was alive then, he took nearly a year to actually deviate. We've only recently made the marriage official."

That earned a shaky giggle from the crying woman. She smiled softly at the story. It was stories like this that reminded her that not all humans were bad. She found that she liked the big human that was sweet enough to stay with her. "That's really sweet. I'm so happy for you guys. Though I should probably tell you this as a PL600 and someone who works closely with android care, I've come across a lot of deviant PL600s and it seems like every single one I've met is often a bit unhinged if not downright looney. It seems to run in the line and I should know, I'm not exactly the most stable myself. So don't hurt him okay? He's likely capable of anything when his heart is broken."

"Oh don't I know it. He stalked our daughter's ex-girlfriend for almost all of the last year for breaking our little girl's heart." Luca chuckled. "Ah is that your friend?" They pointed at the tall silver eyed Android bearing down on them.

The blonde followed the large man's gaze and found a very hostile looking Nines. "Yeah. Nines what's with the death glare?"

"I'd say it has to do with Detective Reed's presence, but the poor guy looks like he's trying to prevent my murder, so I'll take my leave. I'll have Tyler come talk to you in a couple of days." With those parting words Luca took off just as Nines and Gavin reached Simone. The Detective gave Simone a strained and melancholy smile before briefly thanking Nines for the heads up and hurrying after the fleeing security guard. 

"He wasn't bugging you was he?" Nines' expression instantly became one of worry.

"N-No. They were just talking to me about their husband and keeping me company. How was your talk with the detective?"

"Devastating, Judo showed me what happened and I told Detective Reed. It was their adoptive father, he lost it for some reason. They were trying to find you. They almost made it too." He slumped against his smaller companion with a sigh. "Can we go home for today? I'm done with people."

Simone only nodded, all of her energy now gone. "Alright. I'll take Judo, would you mind loading the taxi? I'm too upset right now."

The blonde paid for pet supplies. The ferret was still curled up on top of Simone's head while the Saint Bernard puppy rested in her arms. Nines carried all of their shopping and with the help of one of the store employees. The taxi was waiting for them along with Gavin.

Simone braced herself for some questions or maybe some condolences she didn't want to hear. The day had been ruined and all she wanted to do was lock herself in her room and cry. However, politeness was practically hard coded into her so she stopped in front of the man a few inches shorter than her. "Yes, detective? Do you need my statement?" She asked, her voice rough and thick with tears.

"I'm not here to interrogate you Simi- Simone. I'm just to check in on you, I know how you feel about your kids. Also Luca wanted me to give you Ty's number." Gavin looked both of them over,  _ 'She really is my Simi! She's as beautiful as ever and Nines just enhances her fragile angelic grace with his own dark and haunting beauty. I don't have a snowball's chance in hell with either of them, they look like they want to cling to each other and cry. Why would you even be thinking about relationships now, of all times?! Give them Luca's info and go crawl home to the only bitch that'll even give you the time of day, you sad sack of shit!' _

All the tension went out of the beautiful creature's posture at once upon hearing that. "Oh! Yes, that's right, I didn't get the guy's name. Well at least I know now. Thanks, Detective." A grimace that was supposed to be a smile formed on the tired, grieving android's face. Like Elijah said, she didn't seem to remember a thing from before. 

"No problem. Elijah misses you. Here's the paper with Luca's and Ty's info." Gavin clapped his hand to the taller man's shoulder in a masculine display of reassurance. "Chin up Nines, don't let the bastards think you're weak, because they're wrong about both of you. Stay safe you four." Gavin waved as he started walking to his cruiser.  _ 'Just a few more hours and then you can crawl into the bottom of a bottle.' _

The two androids watched the detective walk to his car and get in before closing the door. "You know him?" The blonde asked her tall companion as she loaded herself and the android puppy into the cap with the shopping. Judo, as indicated on the Saint Bernard's collar insisted on staying near her at all times, placing his head on her leg. Simone pet the tiny fluff ball, grateful for his companionship.

"I intimidated a couple of witnesses for him once. He's also Dr. Kamski's brother." Nines was tired.

Not really feeling up to pondering how a homicide detective could be the brother of a billionaire scientist that just happened to be the father of all androids, the woman simply nodded as the car rolled along.

All was silent in the taxi for the rest of the ride home. JoJo kept up the interface, doing everything she could to to keep the android below her paws together. Judo the dog climbed into her lap, curling up to give his new person comfort despite the small dog's own grieving for his old people.

When the taxi rolled to a stop outside of the small flat, Simone made sure to take the bag of clothes and the puppy in her arms with her as she stepped out of the vehicle. As if on autopilot, the blonde lurched over to the door wirelessly entering the passcode inside. She opened the door and sat the puppy down on the ground. He'd want to explore his new home. Simone hadn't a clue as to how they'd fit the ferret supplies and the dog kennel, but she couldn't be bothered with that detail right then. 

Nines gathered the rest of the shopping. He also dropped a couple of quarters into the taxi's tip box. He knew that Androids who performed maintenance on the taxis got at least half of their wages this way. He stumbled inside and set the shopping bags on the coffee table and began setting up the things that JoJo and Judo would need for the night.

After checking the kitchen for the groceries to make sure Gabriel got them all in safe and sound, the two set up the ferret and dog supplies in best places that wouldn't crowd the space.

"If you don't feel up to cooking tonight, I can just make myself a sandwich." Nines knew that grief was an ugly thing and that it often left people with no motivation. Nines just wanted Simone to be comfortable.

"I'm sorry... I know I promised you a home cooked meal. I'll make it up to you later okay?" Simone pulled a card out of her wallet and handed it to Nines. "Order whatever you like using this, I always keep a physical card on me just in case my insta payment feature is on the fritz. If you need me, I'll be in bed, I'm tired and I need some time to myself. Come to bed when you're ready." 

Nines took the card and waited until the animals followed Simone into the bedroom and the door was closed. He placed the card on the table in plain sight. After throwing together a sandwich and eating it on the back deck he sat on the couch and utilized his preconstruction software to visualize the most unobtrusive spot for a loft and staircase. He spent the night doing this, it was just after dawn when he began preparing a warm cup of thirium, it was going to be a busy day today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 363 Days

**Author's Note:**

> 364 DAYS


End file.
